Domestic Dangers
by Hobbit985
Summary: Sequel to 'Two Minds One Soul'. One year on the Doctor and Rose are coping with family life. Until that is, a very familiar character and an old friend stir things up. Will they be able to protect their child as well as each other?
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor stood in the darkened console room, trying to fix a lever with one hand, whilst the other arm propped up his two year old son on his hip. The mother of their child was sleeping in her room. Despite having changed herself from human to  
Time Lady Rose Tyler still loved her sleep, which left the Doctor to look after Jack during the night.

Their baby rarely slept, but he was always bright and alert and didn't cry. The Doctor loved the way he seemed to find the TARDIS fixing process fascinating.

"What's this then?" The Doctor asked holding up a familiar looking object.

"Sonic Screwdriver!" Jack squealed in delight. The Doctor chuckled and hitched his son higher up on his hip.

"Yup," he grinned. "What does it do?"

"Everything!" Jack giggled. The Doctor put him down laughing.

"Correct!" He said as Jack crawled over to his building blocks and began to construct a tower.

The Doctor turned back to the console and finally finished fixing the broken lever when something on the screen caught his attention. A small warning that meant he was being traced. Of course that was impossible. Nothing could trace the TARDIS.

"Obviously a problem with the TARDIS," the Doctor muttered to himself. The TARDIS chattered annoyed that the Doctor was assuming it was something wrong with her.

"Well no one can track you!" The Doctor replied huffily. The TARDIS bought something up on the console screen. It wasn't a tracking signal; someone was trying to make a phone call. "What on earth?"

Rose Tyler woke with a start, cold sweat dripping down her face. She'd had another nightmare. The past week she'd been able to dream of nothing else but Jack being taken and wolves trying to get him back.

She was sure it was a sign. But when she'd talked to the Doctor about it he'd said she was probably just starting to become paranoid about something happening to her child.

Rose had agreed and just gone along with it, but inside she was still worried. If it was just normal paranoia why had it started two years after Jack's birth?

Wiping the moisture of her face Rose swung her legs out of bed and padded across the room in her star covered pyjama's towards the console room. She knew the Doctor would be in there with Jack.

The Doctor had been a bit edgy recently. Rose had decided that he just needed an adventure and was going to suggest they find a baby sitter; her mum would be more than willing, while they went off to find trouble.

Of course they'd have to grab the chance while they could. Rose was already harbouring another very big secret and doubted whether she'd be able to leave the TARDIS once she told the Doctor.

He'd been reluctant to have another child especially after everything that had happened during her pregnancy with Jack, but Rose knew the Doctor wouldn't feel regret when he found out Rose was pregnant again. If she was pregnant. She really needed to stop getting her hopes up. She'd been here before and found that she was just a couple of days late for her period.

The sadness she felt when she realised she wasn't pregnant was enough to make her feel sick. It hadn't been this hard with Jack. But maybe because they'd had other things to think about they hadn't really been hoping to hard.

Either way, Rose had stopped telling the Doctor every time she thought she was pregnant and had vowed to wait until she reached one month before mentioning it.

As she entered the console room she found Jack playing with his building blocks and the Doctor staring in confusion at the screen on the console.

"Something up?" Rose asked as she picked Jack up for a hug. The Doctor looked up and smiled faintly.

"We're receiving a phone call," he said in a mildly annoyed tone.

"To the TARDIS?" She asked puzzled as she propped Jack on her hip and wandered over to the Doctor.

"Mm," the Doctor tapped a few keys on the console before looking at the screen and frowning again. It wouldn't be Jackie, she phoned either Rose or the Doctor's mobile and Mickey would've done the same so who exactly was phoning the TARDIS?

"Well…" Rose paused for a moment. "Could it be someone who needs help?"

"They wouldn't be able to phone," the Doctor said. "They'd have sent out a distress signal. No, whoever's trying to phone us has technology way beyond their time. No one can phone the TARDIS."

"Except you," Rose said watching him carefully. "Could it be a Time Lord?"

"I told you Rose," the Doctor said turning cold. "There _isn't_ anyone else. Only us."

He glanced fondly at Jack and Rose bit her lip frowning at him.

"Sorry," she said quietly. "I just thought-"

"I know," the Doctor replied looking at her apologetically. He hadn't meant to snap it just hurt still to talk about his race with such hope when he knew there were none left.

"Are you going to answer it?" Rose asked after a minute, Jack's head resting on her shoulder as he too looked expectantly at the Doctor.

"I could, but the last time the TARDIS received a phone call was when the empty child Om-Comed me," the Doctor said thinking carefully. "Still, nothing can get into the TARDIS so I suppose it can't hurt."

The Doctor pressed a few buttons to open up the line and a woman appeared on the screen.

"Hello," the Doctor said grinning goofily and waving.

"Good morning Doctor," the woman said not smiling and the Doctor's own smile faded. No one good ever knew his name, only his enemies did. "My name is Yvonne Hartley. I'd like a word with you."

"About?" The Doctor asked disliking 'Yvonne' more and more by the minute.

"About you, Rose Tyler and your son Jack," Yvonne replied smiling, but the smile didn't reach her eyes.

Rose looked worriedly at the Doctor. How did this Yvonne woman know about them?


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor ended the call then and there. Anyone who knew about there son was trouble. For one only someone very powerful and therefore corrupted would've been able to find out about them and secondly Yvonne would only want to talk to them because they wanted to get their hands on Time Lord technology or genes.

Rose held Jack close, her arms wrapped round him protectively. She watched the Doctor anxiously waiting for him to say something.

"I'm going to give this Yvonne what she wants," he decided after a minute.

"What?" Rose stared at him. Surely he couldn't be serious?

"You and Jack stay here," he continued. "I'm going to find out how much she knows and put a stop to whatever she's doing."

"How do you know it's not a trap?" Rose asked, staring at the Doctor as though he were mad.

"I don't," the Doctor replied gravely. "But she won't stop. She'll track us down eventually and if we run she might not be so willing to hear us out."

"She might not," Rose protested but she knew the Doctor was right. If Yvonne wanted to talk to the Doctor then she'd probably stop at nothing to get to him.

The Doctor set the TARDIS in flight, following the phone call back to its origin. He wasn't surprised to find it came from London, Earth, and Rose's time.

"You stay here with Jack, ok?" The Doctor said. "The TARDIS will track me on this screen so you'll be able to see everything that's happening, but under no circumstances do you leave the TARDIS. Even if I'm in mortal danger, they mustn't get their hands on you or Jack, ok?"

Rose nodded, though she knew that if the Doctor got into trouble she wouldn't be able to stay put. He smiled and headed towards the door, glancing back before he left.

He found the TARDIS had landed in the office of Yvonne Hartley and she was sat at her desk watching him. She smiled when he caught her eye and gestured for him to sit down.

"Hello again Doctor," she said. "You came."

"Yup," the Doctor said a dark look on his face as he sat opposite Yvonne.

"Now where's your delightful partner Rose?" Yvonne asked glancing at the TARDIS. "And your son, Jack?"

"None of your business really, is it?" The Doctor snapped. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"I believe you remember this," Yvonne asked turning in her swivel chair and pointing a remote at the wall which opened to reveal a TV screen. The footage playing on it was of Rose being tortured several months previously when she'd been kidnapped for the purposes of having the Doctors child.

"That was you?" The Doctor frowned at her. "But Time Travel shouldn't be possible for another thousand years at least!"

"Ah but that's by human standards," Yvonne said smiling. "You have to remember that aliens have been time travelling for centuries. You, for example Doctor, have your marvellous TARDIS and alien spaceships have been falling to Earth for years, it just took the right mind to use that technology."

The Doctor's mind raced. This all sounded horribly familiar. The last time someone had done something like this he'd ended being tortured, not just by his captive but by an escaped Dalek as well.

"You're not the first person to say that," the Doctor said quietly trying to ignore the video footage now. "And I seem to remember he had his mind wiped."

"Doctor, Doctor, Doctor," Yvonne laughed softly shaking her head. "Torchwood has a saying, 'If It's Alien, It's Ours', and I intend to stick by that saying, which would make you, Rose Tyler and your long awaited son our newest exhibits."

The Doctor looked at Yvonne for a moment and then stood up. He was shaking with anger now and could barely contain himself.

"I'm going to give you a choice, Yvonne Hartley," he said, his voice dangerous. "Either close down Torchwood or I will do it for you."

Yvonne's smile slipped from her face and she stood up, smoothing down her top and placing her hands on her hips.

"Doctor, you are not really in any position to be giving me orders," She said gravely. "You, as of now, belong to Torchwood and have no rights whatsoever. Take him away boys."

Two bug burly men grabbed the Doctor from behind and dragged him off kicking and screaming, literally. Yvonne pressed the button on the intercom and began to speak to her receptionist.

"Sandra, send up the men in white," she said smiling maliciously. "Tell them I've got them a little present."

"Yes, Yvonne, Ma'am," Sandra replied, her voice scratchy over the intercom.

Meanwhile Rose had watched the whole thing form the safety of the TARDIS. She'd heard the whole conversation and held Jack tighter in her arms. If Yvonne thought she was going to get hold of her son she had better think again.

She pondered what exactly she was going to do, but the decision was taken out of her hands when several men in long white coats began to wheel the TARDIS into a laboratory.

Rose knew they'd never get in, but how was she going to get out? She couldn't just sit here and leave the Doctor to protect himself. But at the same time what was she going to do with Jack?

She was just going to have to wait it out then. Once the men realised they weren't going to get in anytime soon maybe they'd leave and she'd have time to sneak out and rescue the Doctor. With Jack in tow.

The Doctor was once again strapped down on a table with a lethal looking laser aimed at him.

"You're making a big mistake!" He shouted at Yvonne who was conveniently sat behind a thick plate of glass so she couldn't hear his screams. "You'll never get hold of what you want by torturing me!"

Yvonne just watched as the Doctor writhed in pain. She couldn't hear him and probably wouldn't have been affected if she could. She had the TARDIS and it was only a matter of time before they got hold of the Time baby.

"Please!" The Doctor tried again. "You won't achieve anything by this! The only thing that's likely to happen is I'll regenerate!"

Yvonne smiled as she watched him mouth wordlessly. She knew what he'd just said and pressed the button for the intercom.

"Well it's a good job that I want you to regenerate then isn't it?" She said, no hint of remorse in her voice.


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: I'm on holiday for a week from Saturday so I'm afraid the next update will be next week. However do not fear as I'm taking my laptop and will write the next chapter (maybe even two) whilst I'm there and will post as soon as I return. Enjoy!_

Rose opened the TARDIS doors a crack checking the coast was clear before stepping out, Jack in her arms. She had to make sure that no one saw her else the game was up. Jack seemed to realise how dangerous their situation was because he remained silent the whole time Rose was darting down corridors trying to avoid being spotted by anyone.

She managed to find her way around most of the Torchwood building unhindered, until that is, she found that most of the rooms that had anything important in had security codes.

She had to reach the Doctor before they hurt him or worse. Jack couldn't grow up with just his mother. He was half Time Lord for starters, he needed his dad to help him realise everything he could do.

The Doctor convulsed once more, his whole body screaming out in protest. His tortures didn't look like they were going to relent anytime soon. In fact the Doctor found the lack of emotion in Torchwood extremely disturbing considering most of its occupants were human.

The Doctor panted quietly, sweat pouring over his body. The only thing he could hope for was that he regenerated soon. Maybe then they'd leave him be. But what would Rose say? What would Jack say? Would Jack even recognise his on dad? The Doctor didn't have time to contemplate this before he was shot again, his consciousness slipping away.

Rose looked round the corner carefully and pulled her head back sharply when she saw two men heading her way. Jack whimpered in protest as Rose backed away into a corner behind some boxes.

"Shh, baby," Rose whispered, stroking Jack's head gently. "We're going to find Daddy."

Jack stuck his thumb in his mouth, burying his face in Rose's shoulder. When the men had passed Rose stood up and wandered the other way down the corridor, pressing her ear to different rooms in turn wondering which one was her best bet.

Before she could make a decision however she suddenly found herself light headed and had to lean against a wall for support. Something was wrong, really wrong. The Doctor was hurt, badly and Rose knew she'd have to find him soon.

Shaking her head, Rose put a hand to the door just to her right and taking a deep breath opened it. Inside she found a group of scientists discussing something; when she opened the door though they all looked up.

"Umm," Rose swallowed. "Wrong room?"

They all looked at her disbelievingly and she guessed that her ploy hadn't worked.

The Doctor could see nothing but black. The only thing he knew was pain and the occasional sound of voice as they discussed what to do with him next. The only thing that kept him sane was the thought of Rose and Jack needing him.

He tried desperately to rouse himself, to fight back, but nothing he did could make the pain go away. His body was fighting a loosing battle and he knew it wouldn't be long before they forced him to regenerate. He only hoped that Rose and Jack would be prepared enough to accept it.

The scientists had called for back up whilst they held Rose captive and when back up had finally come they had done the worst possible thing. Two big burly men, similar to the ones who'd taken the Doctor away, came and took Jack.

As much as Rose fought and protested, her baby was whisked away in one direction whilst she was dragged in the other. Now she had no thought for anything but saving her child, even the Doctor would have to wait.

She could hear Jack's plaintive cries as he was taken away from his mother and it tore Rose's heart in two. She couldn't stand the thought of her baby being scared and alone.

She didn't pay attention to where she was being taken and when she was finally led into a room and dumped down in a chair she didn't notice the person sitting on the opposite side of the table.

She stood up and tried to make a run for the door, tears streaming down her face as she sobbed for her baby. The men sat her back down again and this time she didn't fight back. She knew it was no use fighting. She was only likely to injure herself and then she'd be no use to Jack.

The guards left locking the room behind them and Rose covered her face with her hands, crying almost uncontrollably. It wasn't until someone said her name that she looked up. The person that met her gaze took her breath away.

"Jack?" She asked, her sobs stopping as quickly as they'd started. Captain Jack Harkness was sat opposite her, very much alive.

The Doctor could feel the burning sensation that meant regeneration was near, coursing through his body. The voices floating through the blackness were talking in animated voices now and the Doctor found his stomach sinking when he heard a very familiar cry.

"Jack?" The Doctor tried to lift his heavy head as he listened intently for the tiny whimpers that his son was uttering from somewhere near by.

"Daddy!" The Doctor pulled against his restrains. That was most defiantly his son. If his son was in the hands of Torchwood then by god there was no force on earth that would stop him shutting them down. Plus if Jack was their captive that meant Rose was as well.

But the Doctor's body had other ideas. It had taken too much of a battering and to have any chance of saving Jack; to have the energy required he was going to have to regenerate.

"What happened?" Asked Rose as she and Jack hugged tightly.

"I went to set the bomb and just before it went off Torchwood transmatted me out," Jack replied the tears rolling down his face. "I found out that it'd been them who'd been trying to get you and the Doctor and the reason they transmatted me away is because they thought I was the Doctor. They'd got the signals mixed up. I've been here for two and a half years trying to figure out where you two were and trying to raise a force strong enough to take Torchwood down. I never thought I'd see you again!"

Rose sobbed again as she clung to Jack tightly.

"Do you remember ages ago, when you met me and the Doctor from the future with our son?" She asked quietly.

"Yup," Jack replied, pulling back to look at her.

"They've got him," Rose said her lip wobbling dangerously. "They've got my baby and the Doctor. You've got to help me Jack."

"I know where they'll have taken the Doctor," Jack said his face suddenly etched with worry. "They'll be trying to force regeneration so they can use the power to create a force field powerful enough to keep even a Dalek under control."

Jack took Rose's hand and led her towards the door, unlocking it with a special I.D tag and running down the corridor only hoping they'd reach the Doctor before it was too late.

"Scuse me, Jack Harkness coming through!" Jack said holding his I.D tag up for people to see. "Torchwood level one clearance."

They swung round and corner and legged it to the room at the end. Jack opened the door once more and they entered just in time to see Yvonne watch with delight through the glass as the Doctor erupted with golden light, his whole body regenerating.

Time seemed to slow down around Rose as she looked from the Doctor changing to her son Jack being held roughly in the arms of a guard and being forced to watch the whole thing.


	4. Chapter 4

Rose stared wide eyed in terror at the scene in front of her. She almost couldn't move to do anything, but she finally managed to spur herself into action when the Doctor finally collapsed, a totally new person.

"Jack, do something!" Rose hissed running to the door and yanking it open.

"Harkness, what is she doing here?" Yvonne started yelling at Jack as Rose was grabbed by a guard before she could reach either the Doctor or their child. "I thought I told you to keep her in for questioning?"

"Yes Miss Hartley, but I thought she might be more willing to talk if we showed her what would happen if she didn't," Jack replied as Rose stopped struggling in the grip of the new guard and stared. He had his back to her and she could see him making a very subtle thumbs up sign.

Yvonne seemed satisfied with his answer and turned back to talk with her associate about the Doctor. Jack's mind raced as he tried to figure out what to do. He'd have to keep up pretences if he didn't want to get his mind wiped.

He walked through the door and up to the guard restraining Rose. The guard was considerably bigger than Jack, but Jack stood his ground.

"I'll take Rose Tyler back to her holding cell," he said taking Rose's arm firmly, but not as roughly as the grip the guard had had on her.

As soon as they had left the room and were back in the corridor Jack began a steady stream of whispered instructions out of the corner of his mouth.

"I'll take you back to the room we were in before, and you'll have to stay there," he hissed. "Be ready because as soon as I can I'll rescue Jack and then I'll get past security and fetch the Doctor. It shouldn't be too hard to get out of Torchwood with my security clearance, but we'll still have to be on the lookout for-"

"We don't have to get out," Rose hissed back. "They've got the TARDIS. They'll never get in, but we can."

"Perfect," Jack smiled slightly. Trust Rose and the Doctor. "I'll grab baby Jack then and you two can hide in the TARDIS while I fetch the Doctor."

Rose nodded as they reached the holding room again. Jack opened it and let Rose in. She turned to look at her friend.

"I'm sorry we left you," she said quietly. Jack shrugged.

"You didn't know I was alive," he replied. "Besides if Torchwood had never have picked me up, I'd've never met Charlie."

Rose frowned.

"Charlie?" She asked confused.

"Oh, yeah," Jack face fell for a moment. "Will the Doctor mind if there's one extra?"

Rose shook her head and Jack grinned, disappearing out of sight before she could say anything else.

The Doctor could hear some sort of commotion going on but he didn't have the energy to lift his head. He knew it had happened. He'd regenerated. Part of him dreaded to know what his new form looked like for fear of rejection, but the other half of him was intrigued to know what his new quirks would be.

He was vaguely aware of several people lifting him onto a bed and wheeling him away, but he couldn't even protest anymore. His systems needed to reboot after the power it had just taken to regenerate.

Hang on minute. Power. That was it. That was why they had wanted him to regenerate; they wanted to harness the power for something. But for what and how did they know so much about him and Rose?

Jack had to access the mainframe computer to find out where baby Jack and the Doctor were being held and that was risky. His job was interrogation, not medical (the Doctor) or captives (Jack). Yvonne would start to get suspicious and nothing got past that smart woman. Only the week before a man had been taken in for eating his sandwich funny. Turned out that he'd been receiving messages in his lunch box.

Jack knew he'd have to work quickly. Not only would the mainframe be being watched, but someone like the Doctor would have extra security. Jack almost jumped a mile when someone threaded a hand through his.

"What ya doing?" Asked a man of about Jack's age with dark brown eyes, golden coloured hair and a hint of a Scottish accent.

"Jeez, Charlie!" Jack said, his heart thumping. He paused for a second. "I'm rescuing some mates of mine. Listen I don't have time to explain but they're going to help us close down Torchwood, so I need to help them out."

Charlie stared at him for a moment and then nodded.

"Ok," he replied. "Who are we looking for?"

"Well, I've got Rose Tyler in a holding cell, so I just need to find the Doctor and…" Jack paused suddenly realising how weird it was to know that his best friend's child was named after him. "And their son Jack."

"Yvonne's got the Time Lord?" Charlie exclaimed in a loud whisper. "Jack, do you realise how dangerous it will be to try and save him?"

Jack gave Charlie a sarcastic look.

"Know, I have no idea of the death defying situations that will arise from trying to rescue the Doctor," he replied rolling his eyes.

"I'm only saying!" Charlie said a little hurt. "They'll kill you if they catch you."

"Which is why I need your help," Jack said, rubbing Charlie's hand gently. "'Cause we're leaving with them."

"Right," Charlie tapped a few keys on the computer Jack was searching. "I'm guessing their kid will be here-" He indicated several holding cells in the south side of the building "-and the Time Lord will probably be here, in the top security section."

Jack nodded thinking.

"That's what I thought," he pondered. "Ok, I'll fetch the Doctor; I need you to get Jack for me. I doubt there will be any other kids to confuse him with. Then fetch Rose from questioning room six."

Charlie squeezed Jack's hand gently.

"What do I do after that?" He asked. Jack grinned then, knowing that the look on Charlie's face when he set eyes on the TARDIS would be priceless.

"Meet me in holding bay three," Jack said clapping Charlie on the back as he set off in one direction, Charlie heading in the other.

It didn't take Jack long to track down the Doctor. He was, after all, the most valuable and therefore the most heavily guarded alien in the building. The tricky part was getting the Doctor out.

Jack wandered down the corridor purposefully and avoiding eye contact with everyone. He stopped at the big glass window through which he could see the Doctor. He was surrounded by guards and it would take nothing short of a miracle to distract them long enough for Jack to get in. Fortunately Jack had been in this situation before and knew exactly what to do.

Charlie made his way carefully towards the holding cells. His mind was racing, considering different plans to distract the guards. It shouldn't be too difficult; most of the security at Torchwood were big, but very stupid. Most of them anyway. Charlie just had to pray he didn't get the smart ones.

He paused at the top of the corridor glancing carefully round the corner. There were two guards standing in front of a door, which Charlie assumed contained Jack. He looked around for anything he could use to get past them. Little did he know his prayers were about to be answered.

Jack knew he had one shot at this and he only hoped Charlie had Jack before the lockdown began. Taking a deep breath and he smashed his fist against the fire alarm in the corridor and instantly an alarm rang through the building, high pitched and wailing.

The guards immediately darted off to find a senior member of staff and Jack took this chance to sneak in. He paused in shock for a moment as he saw the new Doctor properly for the first time.

He was fairly tall, with big bushy brown hair and angular features. Jack decided _he_ found the Doctor more attractive even if Rose didn't. Jack felt guilty then when he remembered Charlie, especially since Charlie was helping him with this rescue mission.

Carefully Jack untied the bonds holding the Doctor down and scooped him up into his arms. He made his way as quickly as possible back the way he had come making sure the Doctor was still alive along the way.

Charlie jumped slightly, startled by the sudden noise of the alarm. He knew instantly that Jack was to thank for the distraction and as the guards in front of Jack's room darted off Charlie ran down the corridor to free the child.

He opened the door carefully and darted inside, picking up the toddler in the pen on the floor.

"Hello," Charlie whispered as he headed back. "I've come to rescue you."

"Where's Mummy?" Jack asked in a small voice, his eyes threatening tears.

"I'm taking you to her," Charlie replied hitching Jack higher up on his hip.

Rose paced anxiously in the holding room. She hoped Jack would return soon. She wasn't sure how much more waiting she could take. It was bad enough that she the Doctor and baby Jack had been split up but then there was the added pressure of the Doctor's obvious regeneration. Would he still love them? Would he still want to be with them?

Rose rubbed her face in irritation. Her thoughts were going round in circles and she was going to end up driving herself insane.

Suddenly someone opened the door and though Rose was surprised it wasn't grown up Jack she was happy to see her child. She took him from the golden haired man who was holding him out and hugged Jack tightly.

"Who are you?" Rose asked suspiciously.

"My name's Charlie," Charlie said smiling slightly as Jack clung to his mother for dear life. Rose remembered what Jack had said earlier and smiled back.

"Thanks Charlie," she said quietly, looking down at Jack to check he was ok.

"We've got to go though," Charlie continued. "They'll know he's missing and they'll come looking for him. Jack said to meet him in holding bay three."

Rose nodded following Charlie out of the room again and down the corridor.

"My name's Rose by the way," Rose said walking briskly beside Charlie.

"I know," Charlie replied. "Jack talks about you all the time."

Rose paused in thought for a moment. Jack obviously thought highly of Charlie and, piecing together everything Jack had said about him, Rose was beginning to think that perhaps they were more than friends.

Jack made his way carefully through the building heading back towards the TARDIS. So far he'd managed to avoid running into any guards by ducking down side corridors and taking the more deserted routes.

Finally he reached the TARDIS and surprisingly managed to enter. Jack smiled up at the old Time Ship as he took the Doctor through to the infirmary.

"Still remember me then," he said to the TARDIS. The TARDIS chirruped in reply.

As Jack placed the Doctor carefully down on one of the beds in the infirmary he began to stir.

"Doctor?" Jack asked quietly. The Doctor sat bolt upright and almost launched himself at Jack until he saw who it was.

"Jack?" He stared wide eyed. This couldn't be possible, Jack Harkness was dead. A trick of Torchwoods maybe?

"It's me," Jack replied grinning. The Doctor saw where he was then. The TARDIS. That meant that it really must be Jack stood in front of him. No one else would be able to get into the TARDIS.

"Where are Rose and Jack?" The Doctor asked standing up and immediately heading for the console room.

"They'll be here any min-" Jack didn't finish his sentence. The TARDIS door was thrown open and Rose Tyler ran in with Jack in her arms, Charlie just behind.

"Hello tiger," Jack said, running to met Charlie in a hug. Rose stood in front of the Doctor looking at him carefully.

"Hi," the Doctor said softly. Rose didn't reply; she just took in the Doctor's face. "Rose, we talked about this, it's still me."

"I know," Rose replied uncertainty still evident in her voice. Jack looked round from the arms of his Mum and grinned up at the Doctor.

"Hello Daddy," he said holding his arms out to be picked up by his father. The Doctor grinned back taking Jack from Rose.

Rose smiled weakly, tears threatening to fall. If her son knew who the Doctor was then she should have no problem with him either. She put her arms round him hugging him as tightly as she could without crushing Jack.

"I never thought I'd see you again," she whispered.

"I know," the Doctor said taking in Rose's warmth and scent. "Are you both ok?"

Rose pulled back slightly to look up at the Doctor.

"Yeah," she said stroking Jack's head as he lent against the Doctor. "You?"

"I am now," he grinned, making Rose laugh softly.


	5. Chapter 5

"How does he know it's you?" Rose asked quietly watching her child.

"Time Lords have a strong bond Rose," the Doctor replied. "You should know that."

"I felt it," She said suddenly, looking up at the Doctor. "The regeneration. Did it hurt?"

"Not as much as the thought that I might never see you again," the Doctor put Jack down on the metal grating of the TARDIS and pulled Rose into another hug. "You're sure you're alright?"

"Yes," Rose said firmly, looking the Doctor in the eye. She glanced behind her at Jack and Charlie who were both hovering uncertainly by the TARDIS doors. "Jack's alive."

"Yeah!" The Doctor looked over at the pair too, as though he'd completely forgotten they were there. "How long has it been?"

"Two and a half years," Jack replied grinning.

"Right, yes, two and half years," the Doctor paused frowning slightly before smiling at Jack. "So who's the blond?"

Rose elbowed the Doctor but smiled at Jack.

"Ow! I was only asking!" The Doctor protested.

"I'm Charlie McKay," Charlie said quickly before Rose could say anything else to the Doctor.

"I'm surprised you know," the Doctor continued. "You've been in the TARDIS for at least five minutes now and still asked no questions about it."

"Everyone at Torchwood knows all about you and the TARDIS," Charlie said with a wry smile.

"Torchwood know a little too much in my opinion," the Doctor stepped carefully past Jack and down towards the TARDIS doors.

"I wouldn't go out there," Jack said as the Doctor opened the doors and glanced about.

"I'm not," the Doctor replied, closing the doors again hastily. "No until I've checked myself out and possibly changed."

He wandered towards the TARDIS depths, picking Jack back up as he passed. Rose opened her mouth to say something, but decided against it, instead turning back to Jack and Charlie.

"Jack, you remember where your old room is, don't you?" She asked her old friend. The ex-time agent nodded. "It'll probably have changed a bit to house Charlie as well."

Jack took Charlie's hand and began to lead him into the TARDIS depths, realising that Rose perhaps needed a minute alone.

Once they were out of sight Rose sighed, running a hand through her hair. She subconsciously placed a hand on her stomach remembering all the trouble she'd had before Jack was born.

The whole kidnapping was something she'd like to forget but what with being held captive by the same people again it was likely that this memory would be around for a while.

The Doctor headed straight for his room (which he now shared with Rose, though she still kept her all her clothes in her old room) to check himself out in the mirror. It seemed odd to see a completely new man staring back, holding his child.

"Big hair," he commented running a hand through the messy brown mop that now topped his head. "I really need to change…"

He grimaced at himself. Though he loved the leather jacket and jeans it didn't quite go with his new figure.

"Come on then mister," he said as he took Jack towards the wardrobe.

Jack leant against the doorframe thinking as Charlie looked round the room. It may have been several years since he'd seen the Doctor and Rose, but even he could tell that the regeneration had hit them hard.

Obviously they both new what it involved, but it still couldn't quite prepare them for the real thing. Jack stood there lost in his own thoughts for several minutes before Charlie waved a hand in front of his face.

"Sorry," Jack said looking up.

"You ok?" Charlie asked watching Jack carefully.

"Yeah," Jack replied not quite meeting Charlie's gaze. "I just haven't seen them in so long…"

"Still they seemed pleased to see you," Charlie said, linking his fingers through Jack's.

"They'll probably be more pleased when they haven't got Torchwood to worry about," Jack said gazing across the room, memories from his time in the TARDIS pouring back after months of trying to forget.

Rose took several deep breaths and decided to find the Doctor. She was a little worried in case he thought that she didn't like him anymore. Walking slowly through the TARDIS depths she knew exactly where to find him.

She'd only been in the wardrobe a couple of times and each time she'd only spent a few minutes there because the TARDIS would help her find the right outfit for the occasion.

As she stood in the doorway she could hear the Doctor darting about, Jack squealing in delight. Rose smiled slightly as she wandered through the rails of clothes towards the sound of her child.

She emerged into a centre area where there were several mirrors. The Doctor stood admiring himself Jack held in one arm. He could see Rose reflected in the mirror and turned around.

"What do you think?" He asked gesturing at his new clothes. He'd put on a pinstriped suit and long brown trench coat. Rose smiled slightly.

"Fantastic," she said, wandering forward and wrapping one arm around the Doctor. "I love you."

"I love you too," the Doctor said a little confused. "What bought this on?"

"I was just worried in case you thought I wouldn't love you anymore," Rose said quietly, looking up at him.

"Rose, you're a Time Lady remember?" The Doctor said gently. "You should still be able to sense it's me. I know you'd still love me. A regeneration shouldn't change anything."

"I can," Rose replied. "I just…"

She shrugged unable to say exactly what she was feeling. The Doctor rubbed her arm gently.

"I know," he said looking down at Jack. "Still, he seems to know who I am. They find it very easy to cope with change at that age. It's a Gallifreyan thing."

Jack was looking at Rose, his thumb in his mouth a tired expression on his face. Rose frowned slightly taking him from the Doctor and checking him over.

"What?" Asked the Doctor seeing Rose's concerned look.

"He's got a temperature," she said putting a hand to Jack's forehead.

"What?" The Doctor asked again. "But that's impossible."

"Feel him," Rose said slightly irritated that the Doctor didn't believe her. "He's boiling!"

The Doctor frowned as he felt the temperature of his son. As he did he also noticed the beginnings of a rash on Jack's arms.

"I better take him to the infirmary," the Doctor said, scooping Jack into his arms.

"Why? What's wrong with him?" Rose asked following the pair of them.

"I don't know," the Doctor replied his mind racing. Jack couldn't be ill. Time Lords just didn't get ill; their immune systems were far too advanced.

"But it can't be anything serious can it?" The Doctor could hear the note of worry in Rose's voice.

"Rose," the Doctor turned off into the infirmary and placed Jack down onto one of the beds. The child was barely conscious now and the rash was spreading. "Time Lords don't get ill. If something's wrong then it _must_ be serious."


	6. Chapter 6

Rose sat beside Jack, stroking his head whilst the Doctor tapped at the keys of a computer. He had come to the conclusion that Jack must have been infected by something at Torchwood; there was no other explanation. This of course meant that the Doctor now had no reason to let them continue with their experiments and would shut them down as soon as he knew his son was all right.

"Come on baby," Rose murmured to her child as the Doctor tapped at the computer.

The Doctor paused after a minute, sitting the opposite side of the bed to Rose, his hands clasped tightly as he pondered what to do.

"What's wrong with him?" Rose asked in a whisper hardly daring to breathe.

"I don't know," the Doctor admitted. "They've obviously invented a disease that affects Time Lords but I've never seen anything like this before."

"So you can't cure it?" Rose said biting her lip as tears threatened to fall.

"I don't know," the Doctor replied. "But I'm guessing Torchwood is responsible for this illness, so they probably have the cure."

Rose swallowed hard and tried to blink away the tears.

"So you're going to have to go back out there to get it?" She said quietly, watching Jack's chest rise and fall with each breath.

"Yes," the Doctor nodded. "You'll have to stay here with Jack."

"Oh no, you're not making me stay here," Rose said firmly. "Jack can look after Jack and I'm coming with you. Torchwood want you as their captive and the last time you wandered willingly into their midst you regenerated."

The Doctor couldn't help feeling a little pride at the stubborn loyalty of his partner. He knew he wouldn't be able to talk Rose out of coming with him.

"Alright," he agreed. "But don't start a fight."

"And I want you home by midnight," Rose said repeating the words she'd said all those years ago on platform one, their first adventure together.

"You get Jack, I'll just make sure this one isn't going to break into a fit or anything any time soon," the Doctor stood up and then paused halfway between the bed and the medicine cupboard. "By the way, who's Charlie?"

"I think, from what I've seen, he's Jack's boyfriend," Rose said grinning weakly at the Doctor as she went off to find her friend.

It didn't take her long to reach Jack's room and explain what was happening. Jack immediately agreed to look after baby Jack and Charlie said he'd stay with them.

Rose then met up with the Doctor again in the console room. His face was etched with worry and Rose found her stomach sinking.

"Ready?" He asked, holding out a hand to her. She took it, squeezing it gently.

"Yeah," she replied. "Got a plan?"

"Nope," the Doctor said, opening the TARDIS doors and glancing around before stepping out.

The TARDIS was surrounded by Torchwood personnel. Yvonne was in the thick of them, glaring at the Doctor and Rose.

"Think you can just stroll about like you own the place do you Doctor?" Yvonne was practically growling at them and even Rose, who blamed this woman for her sick child, felt a little intimidated.

"Yup," the Doctor replied in a cheerful voice though his face displayed no hint of a smile.

"I hope you know that when we catch them your friends Jack Harkness and Charlie McKay will be executed," Yvonne said, her hands on her hips.

"Good job you'll never catch them then, isn't it?" The Doctor said just as fiercely.

"That's what you think-"

"That's what I know," the Doctor cut across her, leaving Yvonne looking more livid than ever. "Now, I'm going to be very patient and ask you a few questions. I want you to answer them."

"And why exactly should I do that?" Yvonne scoffed, looking the Doctor up and down with disgust.

"Think about it! You're human, use your brain!" The Doctor said heatedly. "If you don't answer them then I will have to find the answers myself. It would be so much easier just to give them to me. So, what have you infected Jack with?"

Yvonne stood looking at him for a minute as though trying to decide her best plan of action. She took a step away from the surrounding guards and stood right in front of the Doctor.

"It's a new serum that we've been working on for some time," she said quietly. "You, quite by chance, stumbled in just as we had perfected it and required a test. If the serum works properly your son will be dead within the next four hours."

Rose felt her breath catch in her throat. Yvonne was looking at her with a malicious smile on her face. Rose had always wondered how people could be surprised as totally evil. When they'd met Margaret the Slitheen for the second time in Cardiff she had proved that she wasn't totally evil. But the woman looking at Rose now didn't have a single good bone in her body.

How could she take an innocent child and simply kill it? It was one of the things you just didn't do. The only people who killed innocent children were terrorists and murderers, not heads of secret organisations in charge of keeping aliens secret from the public.

Rose felt the Doctor take her hand, but somehow it was like it was happening to a different person. All she could think of was Jack lying sick in the TARDIS.

"Where's the cure?" The Doctor asked after several minutes. Yvonne's smile widened.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She said almost gleefully.

That's why I asked," he said quietly.

"I'm hardly going to tell you am I Doctor?" Yvonne said. Rose couldn't take it any more; she launched herself at Yvonne and started laying into any part she could reach. Punching, kicking, scratching, tears rolled down her face as she thought that her son might die.

The guards couldn't pull her off; it wasn't until the Doctor grabbed Rose's arms and pulled her up that she relented. She sobbed into his shoulder arms wrapped round him as the guards helped Yvonne up, shaken and bleeding.

"Big mistake, Rose," Yvonne hissed. "If you had any chance of getting the cure you most certainly don't now."

The Doctor backed into the TARDIS, pulling Rose with him. Yvonne was still staring at him as he shut the doors, glaring at him as though she'd like nothing more than to put him through another regeneration.

"She… she…" Rose tried to speak but her sobs prevented her.

"I know," the Doctor replied pulling her into another hug. "But at least we know there is a cure."

"My baby can't die," Rose said pulling back to look at the Doctor, fear etched across her face.

"Rose, he's my son too, I know exactly what you're feeling," the Doctor said, cupping her cheek with one hand. "I will do everything in my power to keep him alive. For all we know, the illness might not kill him. If Jack's the test then they might not have it perfected to Time Lord Standards."

Rose nodded sadly.

"Will… will it be passed on to anyone who comes into contact with him?" Rose asked.

"I don't know," the Doctor said quietly. "Do you feel ill?"

Rose paused for a moment to think about it and shook her head.

"Nope, me neither," he continued. Jack came running into the console room, stopping when he saw the Doctor and Rose were stood by the console.

"Jack's getting worse," he said quickly, before leading them back to the infirmary where Jack lay, shaking, cold sweat pouring over his body.

Rose rushed over to scoop him up into her arms whilst the Doctor ran over to the computer and began tapping at the keys. Jack and Charlie stood back unsure of whether to leave or not.


	7. Chapter 7

The Doctor worked long and hard trying to come up with a cure for Jack, but the longer he worked the less likely it seemed he'd find one before Jack… well he didn't want to think about that.

Rose was staring into space hugging her child and hoping silently that nothing would happen to him. This was the reason the Doctor had been reluctant to have kids in the first place, not because he didn't want them but because of what might happen to them.

Jack and Charlie still stood in the corner, talking in low voices. Neither knew how to help though they wanted too. Then a thought hit Jack and he suddenly remembered a vital piece of information.

"I think I can get you the cure!" He said running a hand through his hair.

"What?" Asked Rose, the Doctor and Charlie in unison.

"I've only just realised but I think I know where the cure is," Jack said again his mind racing. "I can fetch it only…"

He stopped realising that the security at Torchwood would have been tightened ten-fold.

"Only if you go back to Torchwood they'll kill you," the Doctor finished. "But not if they've got a distraction that warrants a lot of attention."

Rose stood up then, still cradling her son.

"No," she said. "You're not leaving."

"Rose," the Doctor turned to look at her and pulled out some glasses he hadn't had in his previous incarnation, pushing them onto his nose. "If I don't our son will die. I can't let that happen."

"But if you leave, you'll die," Rose said barely audibly, her eyes threatening tears.

"It's a chance I have to take," the Doctor replied cupping her cheek briefly. "I'm old Rose. I've had far too long in this universe; Jack's barely had three years. If I die, then I die."

"But how will the universe cope without its lonely angel?" Rose asked the desperate tone in her voice making the Doctor's hearts ache. He didn't say anything more, just looked at her for a moment then walked towards Jack.

"How long do you need?" He asked looking at the ex time agent carefully.

"Ten minutes," Jack replied quietly, trying not to look at Rose.

"Right," the Doctor nodded. "Let's go then."

As they left the infirmary, Rose almost broke down. Charlie wandered over hesitantly, sitting next to Rose and putting an arm around her. She leant against him, rocking her baby in her arms.

"I'm sorry," Rose said quietly.

"What for?" Charlie asked. "If it was my kid I'd be exactly the same."

"Yeah, but you're not used to this whole thing," Rose said smiling slightly. "Domestic seems to be our hobby, despite the Doctor's constant reminders that he doesn't do domestic."

"Nah, I know all about domestic," Charlie grinned. "I live with Jack remember?"

"He told me that he was glad he got picked up by Torchwood," Rose replied. "'Cause he found you."

"Yeah," Charlie sighed. "I sometimes wish he acted more like it."

Rose looked at him confused.

"What?" She asked.

"Sometimes I feel like I'm living alone even though Jack's there," Charlie said sadly. "He spends a lot of time in a world of his own."

"That's our fault," Rose said realising that Jack must have been more affected by suddenly being dropped back on Earth than they'd thought. "From what he's said he didn't cope very well when we left him."

"Yeah, but you thought he was dead," Charlie glanced down at baby Jack.

"But we could've checked," Rose sniffed. "We were too busy worrying about ourselves to even stop and think that Jack might still be alive."

"Rose," Charlie stopped her from going any further. "You had more pressing matters to deal with. I guess Jack just needs time to move on."

She nodded looking down again at her child. He didn't seem to have got any worse, but neither did he seem to have got better.

Meanwhile Jack and the Doctor had stepped out the TARDIS to find that this time there were no guards outside, but they were in a room rigged with alarms.

"They'll go off the minute we leave," Jack said. "They're silent so you won't hear them, but it'll take security less than a minute to get here, so you need to run but give them something to follow or they might find me."

The Doctor nodded smiling slightly. Jack was still the adventurer they'd left behind. He hadn't lost any of his old spark.

"You haven't changed," the Doctor said quietly. Jack smiled.

"Two and a half years of waiting," he replied. "I've been ready for an adventure all that time."

The Doctor frowned slightly to himself then.

"You mustn't put your life on hold for me," the Doctor walked towards the door and opened it.

"I know," Jack said before running one way, leaving the Doctor to take the other. When he was out of sight of the Doctor he groaned to himself knowing how sad and desperate that must've sounded and knowing the Doctor would've twigged how hard it was on people around Jack. "I know…"


	8. Chapter 8

Jack ran down the corridors as fast as his legs would allow, heading for the labs on the south side of the building. He knew that he wouldn't have long. Torchwood would work out something was wrong when the Doctor appeared in their midst again.

He only passed a few people, having opted to take the quieter route, but even the people who he came into contact with didn't notice who he was. People ran about the building all the time, it wasn't anything different.

Jack made it all the way to the testing labs without facing any opposition. As he expected there were guards on the door. After Rose's outburst Yvonne had obviously realised that they'd be after the cure.

Jack riffled through his pockets and found a small ball of powder. He crushed it in his hand and blew the powder towards the guards, covering his own mouth and nose with his top.

The guards, as soon as they smelt the powder, dropped to the floor, unconscious. Jack grinned to himself and punched the air. Walking forward he used his pass (risky when the systems would be being watched) and opened the door. As he gazed in he froze, suddenly finding that getting the cure would be a little harder than previously thought.

The Doctor was blindly running through the busiest areas of Torchwood, dodging guards and other personnel as he made sure he created as much chaos as possible. He hoped that Jack would find his path easy because the Doctor wasn't sure just how long he could keep the security chasing him before they got suspicious.

"Catch him!" One guard shouted to his inferiors getting annoyed that despite the close proximity the Doctor still seemed to stay just out of reach of their hands.

"I've got him!" Another called diving for the Doctor and missing as the Time Lord ducked out of the way just in time.

"There's hundreds of us, stop messing about and just corner him!" A third said and the Doctor realised that they were herding him into the corner. He quickly changed direction and began running down a corridor, tossing trolleys out the way as he passed.

"Catch me if you can!" The Doctor jeered, causing the guards to double their efforts. Of course this was no match for the alien who could see their moves happening before they did.

Baby Jack was steadily getting worse. The rash was spreading, causing him to look very red in places and is temperature was so high Rose was surprised he hadn't just melted in her arms.

The skin that was still free of the rash grew paler and paler. Rose wasn't sure how much longer he was going to survive. Charlie stayed with her the whole time trying to comfort her, keep her talking to distract her from the main situation at hand, but it didn't stop her worrying.

"Where are they?" She asked after what seemed like years.

"They'll be back," Charlie assured her.

"They better," Rose said, some of her old demeanour showing. She wasn't sure she'd be able to cope if she lost the Doctor as well.

"They will," Charlie said firmly.

"Sorry," Rose said realising that she was panicking. She smiled at Charlie. "If you knew her then you'd tell me I sound just like my Mum."

Charlie smiled then frowned. Hang on…. Her mum…. His mind raced as he thought about it. He might've been wrong… he might be worrying for no reason. But what if he wasn't?

"Your surname's Tyler, right?" Charlie asked carefully.

"Yeah," Rose nodded confused, wondering why it was important.

"Your mums not Jackie Tyler is she?" He said his fingers crossed.

"Yeah, why?" Rose said her heart thumping.

"When we're done here you better find her," Charlie said. "She's Torchwood's most wanted after you and the Doctor."

Rose stared wide eyed. No… they wouldn't get her mum as well. There was no way in hell that Torchwood was going to take her family away from her. Then a sudden thought occurred to her.

"What about Mickey Smith?" She said, standing up and rocking Jack.

"After your mum on the list," Charlie nodded standing up too. "But Torchwood hasn't been able to find either of them. As soon as Torchwood started asking they disappeared."

The Doctor panted, his weary legs starting to fail. He really shouldn't be exerting himself this much this soon after a regeneration, especially one that was forced.

The guards were starting to close in on him. He could still manage to stay just out of reach, but not for much longer. He'd have to head back to the TARDIS. He just hoped that Jack had the cure.

"Well, well, well," Yvonne stepped forward clutching a vial of blue liquid in her hand. Her face was scratched and still covered in blood from where Rose had attacked her. Jack coward slightly at the menacing look on her face. "Jack Harkness, looking for this?"

"Give it to me," Jack said sounding braver than he felt.

"Why would I do that?" Yvonne asked smiling maliciously at him.

"Because then your son might believe that there is some good in there somewhere," Jack replied his eyes never leaving her gaze.

Yvonne didn't say anything for a moment and Jack knew he'd hit a heart string. Despite her outward appearance, Yvonne did have one soft spot.

"I could just kill you," Yvonne said her voice shaking.

"Charlie really would hate you then…" Jack held out his hand waiting to see if Yvonne would hand over the cure.


	9. Chapter 9

Jack was running back down the corridors towards the TARDIS, the cure clutched in his hand tightly. If he could just make it back in time. He hoped the other Jack could hang on just a little longer.

The Doctor was still dodging guards when Jack burst into the main office. The guards, momentarily distracted, didn't notice the Doctor slip round them and head for Jack who turned and headed for the TARDIS with his old friend.

It was a few moments before the guards realised what was happening and by then it was too late. Even though the Doctor was tired out he could still outrun them and the pair made it back to the TARDIS within the minute.

They burst through the doors and ran straight to the infirmary. Rose took baby Jack and strode towards the Doctor who now had the cure. The pair of them fussed over their child whilst Jack Harkness wandered over to Charlie and hugged him.

"She handed it over then," Charlie said nodding towards the Doctor who was currently injecting the cure into his son.

"Yeah, after a bit of persuasion," Jack squeezed Charlie's hand gently.

"She still thinks that I can forgive her," Charlie sighed. "I can't believe my mother is really that evil."

"She's not," Jack said. "Some people just get misguided. No one's truly evil."

"If you say so," Charlie said unconvinced. Jack looked at his boyfriend sadly.

"Is it working?" Rose asked as the Doctor scanned Jack to see if the cure was taking effect. There was a moment when the readings didn't seem to change and the Doctor could feel his heart sinking. But then Jack's temperature began to go down and he sighed.

"Yeah," he replied, hugging Rose and Jack carefully.

"They're looking for Mum and Mickey," Rose said stroking Jack's head.

"What?" The Doctor pulled back slightly to look at her.

"Torchwood are after Mum and Mickey because of us," she said again looking at him worriedly. "They haven't found them. They've disappeared."

"We'll look for them when Jack's recovered," the Doctor said rubbing Rose's arm gently. "Here, I'll take him."

The Doctor took Jack from Rose, leaving her to wander over to Jack and Charlie.

"We're going to look for Mum and Mickey in a bit," She said quietly. "You're welcome to stay if you want."

Jack grinned. He'd waited two and a half years for this moment, hoping that it would come. Charlie sighed, knowing Jack would love to come back, and knowing that he'd probably loose his boyfriend forever.

"Of course we'll come," Jack said excitedly. "You're up for it, aren't you Charlie?"

Charlie nodded, forcing a smile. Rose noticed the cold expression and bit her lip wondering how to broach the subject with Jack.

"Ok," Rose said. "I'm gonna change into something else in case Torchwood have put a message out looking for me or something."

She wandered out of the infirmary and along the corridor towards her own room. The Doctor walked up to Jack and Charlie.

"Hello there," he grinned. "Sorry, we haven't really met properly."

He hitched Jack higher up on his hip. He was already starting to regain consciousness, squirming in his fathers grip.

"How did you meet?" The Doctor asked, looking from one man to the other.

"Jack started working at Torchwood one day and we just clicked," Charlie smiled reminiscently. "The first assignment we had together ended in us kissing."

"Not a word Doctor!" Jack threatened pointing a finger at the Doctor.

"Wasn't gonna say anything!" The Doctor replied grinning. Of course he was desperate to make a crack about 'fast working Jack', but he didn't for the sake of Charlie. He could tease Jack in private later.

"Well, if you want anything, food, drink, sleep," the Doctor decided best not to say 'bed' in case Jack got idea's. "Then just let one of us know and we'll point you in the direction of what you need."

"Thanks," Charlie said smiling slightly.

"If you'll excuse me I'm gonna get this guy cleaned up," the Doctor indicated Jack who, had managed somehow to get muck round his face. The Doctor couldn't understand how a child who hadn't been doing anything still got dirty.

He left heading towards the nearest bathroom when he suddenly heard a noise.

Rose had made it all the way to her room before she let her facade drop. She clutched her stomach and groaned. She thought it had just been the knot of worry causing the pain shooting across her abdomen but now it was worse.

Sitting on the bed she took several deep breaths. It was probably just cramp. That was it. She'd been so worried she'd given herself cramp. It would go in a minute. The world started to spin and she suddenly felt light headed. She groaned again unaware of the person passing at that moment.

"Rose?" The Doctor stuck his head round the door and saw her lying on the bed in pain.

"I'm fine," Rose said, stopping her groaning quickly. "Just having a lie down."

"You were making pain noises Rose," the Doctor said, placing Jack down on the bed and putting a hand to Rose's forehead. She wasn't hot. "They didn't inject you with anything did they?"

Rose shook her head, close to tears now. The pain was almost too much to bear. The last time she'd felt anything like this was when… but no, she couldn't be. Her period was late though, but if she was in pain did that mean there was something wrong with…

"Doctor," Rose managed to gasp before she could make herself any more worried.

"What?" The Doctor asked, taking her hand and looking at her worriedly.

"I think I'm pregnant again," she said, tears rolling down her face.


	10. Chapter 10

"What?" The Doctor stared at her as though she'd told him her mother was coming to travel with them.

"My period's late," she sobbed. "I can't think of anything else that it could be."

The Doctor froze for a moment, unable to think of anything tat would help. Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out his glasses pushing them onto his nose.

"Time for me to live up to my name," he said smiling and placing his hands on Rose's stomach. She groaned, not in the mood for jokes and rubbed her face with her hands. "Sorry, bad pun."

He couldn't sense anything wrong, but then why was Rose in this much pain? He frowned and pulled Rose into an upright position.

"Did they do anything to you when they captured you?" He asked, looking Rose in the eye. She shook her head, trying not to cry again.

"What's wrong with me?" She asked clutching the Doctor's hand tightly. The Doctor didn't want to admit it, but he had no idea what was causing the pair.

"I don't know," he said quietly. Rose stared at him, if the Doctor didn't know it had to be something bad.

Jack led Charlie to his room again and the pair sat down in awkward silence. Jack stared around, not having been in the TARDIS for so long and still finding it hard to believe he was back.

"I suppose you'll wanna travel with them now they've come back for you," Charlie said off handedly running a hand through his hair.

"Of course," Jack said brightly. "Rose and the Doc would love it if we stayed-"

"See that's the thing Jack," Charlie interrupted. "I don't think I can go with them. I'm not cut out for this adventuring thing."

"But…" Jack's face fell. "I can't leave you."

Charlie shrugged.

"It's your life," he said standing up. "You don't want to be tied down with me, so I'll understand if you go with them."

"What?" Jack stood up too. "What gave you the idea that I don't want to be with you?"

"You're always going on about Rose and the Doctor and the TARDIS," Charlie said unable to keep the note of hurt out of his voice. "You never… it's hard to explain. You're just so distant, it's like you're never quite with me. Like you're only with me because you can't be with them. Now, because I'm second best and the Doctor has stumbled back into your life, you want leave with them."

Jack stared at Charlie as if he were mad.

"Of course I want to go with them," He said carefully. "But only because I would be mad to miss the opportunity. It's got nothing to do with you, and you're not second best. I'm going out with you for goodness sake! The Doctor'll tell you what I was like before; I used to have a different person every day. Settling down with you was the first proper relationship I've ever had. It was the best thing that ever happened to me."

Charlie shook his head sadly.

"But it's not a proper relationship," he said quietly. "We hardly ever see each other and when we do all you ever go on about is your life in the TARDIS. You've got to let go Jack, or go with them. But I can't go with you."

He glanced at Jack before wandering out the door and down the corridor.

"Hey, Charlie!" Jack called, from the doorway. "Where are you going?"

"To find a bathroom," Charlie replied not looking back.

"But you don't know where it is," Jack said.

"I'll find it," Charlie folded his arms, Jack watching forlornly as his boyfriend walked away.

The Doctor had carried Rose all the way back to the infirmary; baby Jack following not far behind. He climbed up on a chair next the bed the Doctor had placed Rose on.

"What's wrong Mummy?" Jack asked sounding worried.

"Nothing baby," Rose replied, trying to ignore the pain. "Mummy's just got a tummy ache."

Jack nodded and obviously seemed to decide that this explanation was good enough for him. The Doctor meanwhile was scanning Rose to find out why exactly she was suffering.

Rose stroked Jack's head whilst she waited, trying to distract herself. She still couldn't believe that this little boy was hers and the Doctors. It was still unreal that she should be a Mum.

The readings began to show up on the scanner and the Doctor frowned at them. He reset it and did the scan again but the same readings came up.

The TARDIS was obviously malfunctioning he decided and got a mental nudge for his troubles.

_Alright! Sorry, but what else could it be?_

_Did you ever think that maybe the readings are right?_

_But that would mean…_

_Yeah._

_Oh._

The Doctor glanced over at Rose and took a deep breath. Somehow he wasn't sure if Rose was going to be thrilled by the news.


	11. Chapter 11

"Rose," the Doctor approached her anxiously and Rose was instantly worried.

"What? What is it?" She asked. "What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing's wrong," the Doctor said quietly taking her hand. "You were right, you are pregnant again."

"The baby's aright isn't it?" Rose said searching his face for any clue as to what was causing the pain.

"Yeah, but you've got to stop stressing," the Doctor said quietly. "You're stress is scaring the baby and it's growing at ten times the rate it should be, that's why you're in so much pain."

Rose looked at him as though he was mad but when she saw he wasn't joking she lay back down.

"Right," she said running a hand through her hair. "Why didn't this happen with Jack?"

"'Cause this time round you were worrying over your child and that's a powerful emotion to toy with," the Doctor said gently.

"So what do we do?" Rose asked, trying to calm herself and not worry about her Mum or Mickey too much. "Surely if it's growing at ten times the rate then… I'll be pregnant less than a month…"

"Yeah, well, if you stay calm the baby should slow down its growth," the Doctor said. "But I can't make any promises. The only thing I can do is stop the pain."

"Ok," Rose nodded. The Doctor wandered back to the computer in the infirmary and began to type at it again.

Rose sat up gingerly and pulled Jack into her arms. She hoped that the new baby might slow its growth if it could feel its sibling close by.

"There done," the Doctor said coming back over to her and kissing her.

"What did you do?" Rose asked.

"You know how I had sympathy pains when you gave birth to Jack?" The Doctor said, sitting next to her and wrapping an arm round her. Rose nodded. "Well, I just used the TARDIS to redirect the pain, so that I feel it instead of you."

"But I don't want you to suffer," Rose said looking up at him.

"It's alright," the Doctor shrugged. "I've suffered through worse and maybe the baby will feel safer if it has a connection to both its parents."

Rose nodded. It made sense.

"We'll go look for your mother and Mickey in a bit," the Doctor said. "You rest and then I'll start tracking their DNA patterns."

Jack thumped his head against the wall again and again. How could he have been so stupid? All that time he'd spent hoping the Doctor and Rose would come back for him and he hadn't thought about what he already had. No if he wasn't careful he was going to loose Charlie altogether.

Jack wasn't sure he could cope with that, not after everything they'd been through together. They'd had to work hard on their relationship and it probably hadn't been made any easier by Jack's fantasies.

He banged his head again and cursed when he really hurt himself. He sat on the bed sighing. He'd never felt like this about anyone before, how could he just leave Charlie now? It'd break both their hearts.

Charlie found the bathroom fairly easily and had a sneaking suspicion that the TARDIS may have helped. He'd read up about the Doctor's telepathic time ship on his mother's data files.

He smiled his thanks and locked the door behind him. He stared at his face in the mirror and wondered what he was going to do if Jack decided to go with the Doctor and Rose, which was more than likely. He'd be back to square one and he'd have his mother breathing down his neck, telling him 'I told you so' whenever she got the chance.

Charlie sighed. He really thought Jack might be different from the other guy's he'd been with but he supposed that he was destined to chase away every guy he fell for. They all left him in the end for whatever reason. But he really thought Jack might be the one, despite all the warnings from his mother.

He sat on the edge of the large bath in the room and thought over everything he and Jack had been through together. Surely that was worth sticking together for? After all, why would Jack help Charlie overcome his agro-phobia only to leave him?

The Doctor had gone ahead to the console room to start the DNA scan, taking Jack with him to let Rose get a few minutes peace.

The first few readings were good. Jackie and Mickey were defiantly still alive. But where were they?

"Daddy, does Mummy have something in her tummy?" Jack piped up suddenly taking the Doctor by surprise who looked down at his son, who was sat on the floor at his feet.

"Yeah," the Doctor nodded bending down. "She's going to have another baby, so you'll have a little brother or sister."

"What about me?" Jack said his lip wobbling. The Doctor chuckled picking up his child.

"We still love you, Jack," the Doctor said tapping a few keys on the TARDIS. "Mummy's just going to have another baby is all. You're not going anywhere, don't panic."

"But the baby hurt Mummy," Jack said frowning at his Dad. "That's not very nice."

"The baby didn't mean to," the Doctor assured Jack. "It was trying to help but it went a bit wrong. You don't mind having a sibling do you?"

Jack shrugged.

"As long as you don't forget me," Jack said looking at the screen. His face lit up then. "Nana!"

The Doctor looked at the screen and noticed the Gallifreyan markings flying across the screen. He hadn't realised Jack could read Gallifreyan yet. But he was right. The TARDIS had located Jackie Tyler


	12. Chapter 12

The Doctor flicked a switch with his free hand and carefully bought the TARDIS into land. He checked the scanner and saw that they landed in a sewer below London. It seemed an odd place to find Jackie Tyler, but then if she was hiding it must've been the only safe place.

The Doctor pushed his glasses onto his nose before going to check on Rose. She was lying on her bed looking at him mournfully, clutching her stomach still.

"I've found your Mum," he said quietly, putting Jack down beside him as he sat on the bed. He brushed a strand of hair of Rose's face gently. "Do you want to come, or shall I find her?"

"I'll come," Rose replied, sitting up gingerly and making to pick Jack up.

"I'll take him," the Doctor said and Rose smiled gratefully. Picking Jack up with one arm and holding his hand out to Rose he headed for the console room.

"What about Jack and Charlie?" Rose asked as the Doctor checked the scanner again before heading for the doors.

"They'll be alright," the Doctor said. "We'll fetch your Mum and she can stay with us until I can sort out Torchwood."

"Did you find Mickey?" The Doctor paused just as he opened the door into the dark, smelly sewer.

"The TARDIS could only track one person at a time," he said. "Don't worry; she's tracking him as we speak."

Rose nodded, linking her fingers through his. The sewer was hardly the place to take a two year old, but, after what they'd just been through, both the Doctor and Rose were reluctant to leave Jack behind.

Their feet splashed through the few inches of water that covered the wall as they walked forward.

"The TARDIS said she was round here somewhere," the Doctor said glancing round for any sign of Jackie Tyler.

"Mum?" Rose called, her voice echoing up the pipe.

"Rose?" A voice came floating back from not far ahead. Jackie Tyler stepped out of the shadows and looked worse for wear. She was covered in dirt and her hair hung limply about her shoulders. When she caught sight of Rose, the Doctor and Jack she broke into a run. "Rose!"

Rose met her Mum in a tight hug, looking as if they'd never let go of each other. The Doctor could hear them mumbling to each other but couldn't make out what they were saying above the sobs.

"We had to hide," Jackie said when Rose finally pulled back to look at her. "Torchwood where after us, after you, and…"

Jackie stared suddenly seeing the Doctor properly.

"Who's he?" She asked wondering who on Earth was trustworthy enough to hold her grandson. "And where's the Doctor?"

"That's him Mum," Rose said wiping her tears and turning to follow her mother's gaze. "I told you about regeneration remember?"

Jackie nodded still not quite convinced. Jack waved holding his arms out to Jackie expectantly.

"I think he wants to say hello," the Doctor said smiling slightly as he held Jack out to Jackie.

"Hello my favourite grandson," Jackie said kissing him and making him giggle.

"Do you know where Mickey is, Mum?" Rose asked as the three of them walked back towards the TARDIS.

"Oh, god Mickey!" Jackie stopped suddenly. "You better wait. He's just gone to fetch some more food."

She explained everything then. Apparently four months earlier Torchwood had started sending people round, asking questions about the Doctor and Rose and their son. Jackie had known it was bad because only they knew about Jack. Mickey had done some snooping of his own and found that Torchwood planned to kidnap them and use them to bring the Doctor and Rose to them. So Mickey had suggested hiding. Of course Jackie hadn't realised that Mickey meant the sewer system. But with cameras all over the city it was the only safe place left.

"Jackie?" A shout from down the pipe stopped the story.

"Up here Mickey! Rose and the Doctor are here too!" Jackie called back. They heard splashing as Mickey flew up the pipe towards them, almost knocking Rose over when he hugged her.

"Hey careful!" The Doctor complained. "She's not feeling well!"

"Sorry, I-" Mickey froze and looked at the Doctor confused.

"I regenerated," the Doctor replied, before Mickey could open his mouth. Mickey nodded still looking at the Doctor disconcertingly.

"C'mon," the Doctor said taking Rose's hand again. "We better get back to the TARDIS. We've got two other tenants at the moment."

Jackie was still cooing over Jack as they wandered into the TARDIS, Mickey following. Jack and Charlie appeared seemingly from nowhere and as they introduced themselves to everyone, Rose leant against the Doctor.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah," she replied, a hand resting subconsciously on her stomach.

"Are you sure?" The Doctor asked wondering whether his pain redirection had failed.

"I can't sense it," Rose said worriedly looking up at the Doctor. "The baby, I can't feel it."


	13. Chapter 13

The Doctor frowned at Rose for a moment then glanced around at the other inhabitants.

"C'mon," the Doctor said quietly, taking her hand and slipping out of the console room. No one noticed them heading down the corridor towards the infirmary where the Doctor began to scan Rose.

He was even more confused when the readings came back. He doubled checked and triple checked the prognosis but it still came back the same.

"Rose," the Doctor said coming over to her. "The baby's fine. You're fine."

"Then why can't I..?" Rose paused. "When I had Jack I knew he was there, it was a bit like the TARDIS voice in the back of my head. I always knew what he was doing, but now…"

The Doctor took Rose's hand gently.

"You're probably just stressed," he whispered. "But don't panic."

Rose nodded, running a hand through her hair.

"What are you gonna do with Mum and Mickey?" She asked. The Doctor shrugged.

"They'll have to stay here until I can deal with Torchwood," he replied.

"I?" Rose raised an eyebrow. "We."

"Rose," the Doctor knew he was going to have trouble now. "You're pregnant with a child that's growing ten times the rate it should be with your mother and Mickey on board. I can't risk Torchwood getting their hands on any of you, ok?"

Rose folded her arms.

"And I can't risk Torchwood getting their hands on you," she said firmly. "We've been through this before; I'm not letting you go alone."

The Doctor was going to argue back but they'd only end up going round in circles. He shrugged it off and stood up. Rose followed and the pair of them wandered back to the console room.

Charlie watched Jack talking animatedly Mickey and felt a pang of jealousy. It was obvious that Jack would pick to stay on the TARDIS once they'd sorted Torchwood out and Charlie wasn't sure he could cope with that.

He wouldn't beg Jack to stay if he really wanted to leave but at the same time he wouldn't be bale to say goodbye. He'd just slip away and confine himself to his flat. This had happened before.

Charlie had first gone out with a boy when he was seventeen and it had gone well, until things had turned nasty. Marc had got a bit over protective and started worrying about Charlie going off with someone else. This had resulted in Marc keeping Charlie in their flat twenty four seven, never being allowed out for anything.

When Marc had left him Charlie had became agoraphobic, never going out even though he could now. His mother was never around to help him, spending all her time working at Torchwood. Five months down the line however when Charlie had to leave his flat because Yvonne needed him for an experiment he met Jack.

It took another few months for Charlie to bag himself a job that didn't require him to come in very often, but did mean that he would be working with Jack a lot. The first time they kissed was a little too much for Charlie and Jack made it his mission to help his new found friend.

Charlie sighed, leaning against the rails in the console room and watching Jack, Mickey and Jackie laughing about something. Baby Jack wandered over and put his arms out expectantly. Charlie smiled slightly and bent down to pick him up.

"Why are you sad?" Jack asked as the Doctor and Rose sidled back into the room and started setting the coordinates on the console. Charlie was slightly surprised that a two year old could see what his boyfriend couldn't.

"I'm sad because…" Charlie paused, wondering how best to explain. "Because I don't think my best friend wants to be friends anymore."

Jack glanced across t his namesake before looking back at Charlie.

"Why doesn't he want to be friends?" Jack frowned.

"Because I can't give him what he wants," Charlie replied sighing again. Jack leant against Charlie sucking his thumb, saying no more on the subject.

"Right, listen up people," The Doctor said leaving Rose for a moment to steer the TARDIS whilst he spoke to everyone. "We've got to sort out Torchwood, so I'm gonna need you, Jackie to look after Jack for us-"

"But I don't need looking after!" Jack joked nudging Mickey. The Doctor gave him a withering look before continuing.

"Jack, Charlie and Mickey, we'll need you to be on call in case we need a distraction and whatever you, DON'T WANDER OFF," he finished knowing that those words would probably be forgotten later and he'd end up having to save one or more of his companions.

Jack, Mickey, Charlie and Jackie looked at him and nodded. The Doctor glanced at Rose as the TARDIS landed and she smiled faintly, holding out her hand to him. He took it and the pair of them walked to the doors and opened them stepping out into the store cupboard they'd landed in.

"Be careful," Jackie said as they went and Rose gave her the thumbs up before closing the door behind her.

"Whatever you do, do not get split up from me," the Doctor whispered as he checked that the coast was clear. "If Yvonne gets hold of you again she won't be as kind as she was last time and if she finds out you're pregnant again then we'll probably never see each other again."

Rose was startled by how brutally honest the Doctor was but at the same time she didn't need telling twice how important it was not to be caught.

They wandered as quietly as possible down the corridor, darting into rooms whenever anyone came down the corridor. Their main objective was to reach Yvonne's office and override the security systems to destroy all the files. Of course they weren't counting on the fact that Yvonne was already waiting for them.


	14. Chapter 14

The Doctor opened the door to Yvonne's office and rolled his eyes, stepping in with Rose following.

"Could you not make our job easy and just let us shut you down?" The Doctor asked, making sure that he shut and locked the door behind them, stopping any security Yvonne might call from getting in.

"Well that wouldn't make me a very good business woman would it?" Yvonne replied, casting dark looks at Rose who was staring in awe at the injuries she'd caused the evil woman.

"No, but why fight the inevitable?" The Doctor stuffed his hands in his pockets, sitting in the chair in front of Yvonne's desk and propping his feet up on it.

"I can see we're going to go round in circles here, Doctor," Yvonne clasped her hands together, leaning forward. "So why don't you just leave with your little-"

"If you call her anything but Rose I will make your life a misery," the Doctor warned his tone dangerous. Rose stood behind him, a hand on his shoulder, squeezing reassuringly.

"Why does she mean so much to you?" Yvonne asked curiously. "You've always travelled with companions but none of them meant as much to you as Rose. What's different about her?"

"Not that it's any of your business," the Doctor growled. "But she's the most fantastic human being I've ever met. The complete opposite of you."

Rose smiled to herself, turning slightly pink. Yvonne glared at her again before smiling forcedly at the Doctor.

"You should know how dangerous that is Doctor," Yvonne continued. "Loving someone that much, and having a family with them…"

She tutted.

"You should know better," she said quietly. "You've already lost your home once. Aren't you afraid that you'll destroy it again?"

Rose couldn't believe how horrid Yvonne was being and if it wasn't for the Doctor's hand on hers she would've been tempted to shut the woman up. The Doctor didn't answer her straight away. He was contemplating, trying to decide how to approach the situation when something occurred to him.

"Who did you lose?" He asked suddenly. Yvonne visibly paled.

"What?" She said too quickly to sound convincing.

"You lost someone," the Doctor said frowning slightly. "Only someone who's been through what I have could talk about it that way."

Yvonne's gaze faltered and she stood up, wandering over to the window, looking out at the view.

"If you tell me I may be able to help," the Doctor said quietly standing up and following her. Rose watched the pair of them deciding she was better off staying in the background.

"You can't help me Doctor," Yvonne said sounding almost human. "He's not even dead. I'm just such a terrible mother."

The Doctor looked out the window for a moment following Yvonne's gaze.

"No one's a perfect parent," he said gently. "Looks at me and Rose. You know the kind of life we lead and we've got to juggle that with family life. It's not easy."

Yvonne looked at him and smiled wryly.

"You're kind Doctor," Yvonne whispered. "After everything I've done you still try to see the good side of me. You can keep looking but you won't find it. Heart of black, that's me."

The Doctor laughed then.

"Oh come on," he said. "No one is truly evil, just mislead. Who's your son, maybe we can talk to him, get him to see that you're not totally bad."

"Charlie McKay," Yvonne replied sadly. "Even changed his name because he doesn't want people to know that I'm his mother."

The Doctor blinked for a moment, slightly stunned.

"Jack's boyfriend?" he mouthed at Rose and she nodded.

"Yvonne," the Doctor paused. "Shut down Torchwood. Prove that you're not all bad."

Yvonne looked at him, hands behind her back and suddenly laughed, sending shivers down Rose's spine.

"I can't believe you swallowed that sob story Doctor," Yvonne said stepping towards him and staring him straight in the eye.

Rose moved round the desk slowly so as not to attract Yvonne's attention and began to open the security files, destroying what she didn't need. She was looking for the right delete button that would get rid of all the files Torchwood owned.

"What makes you think I swallowed it?" The Doctor asked just as coldly. "No second chances, that's what sort of a man I am."

Yvonne opened her mouth to say something else but Rose got in their first. She'd found what she was looking for, now all she needed was the Sonic Screwdriver to stop Yvonne from reversing the process.

"Doctor!" She said and he chucked it to her. Yvonne looked from one to the other unsure of what exactly had just happened. When she saw Rose finally send the command she turned slowly back to the Doctor glaring at him.

"Don't ever use what I did to my home planet against me again," the Doctor threatened as Rose stood beside him again, taking his hand.

The pair of them turned walking towards the door, leaving Yvonne fuming. As they wandered down the corridor they both knew that though Torchwood was dealt with, they still had a lot of work to do.


	15. Chapter 15

"So what's the plan?" Rose asked quietly as they made their way back to the TARDIS. Apparently Yvonne had not bothered to call security as they hadn't met any resistance on their way back.

"Ask Charlie and Jack if they know of any other plans that Torchwood made and then set about stopping any projects that are already underway," the Doctor said and then stopped, looking carefully at Rose. He spoke quietly then, softer. "And then you, me and Jack are going to disappear for a while, somewhere we can have a bit of peace."

Rose smiled slightly, squeezing his hand gently. The Doctor knew how stressful this had been for her and was trying to make up for the mess they were in.

"What about Mum and Mickey?" She asked as they carried on down the corridor. "Don't you think we should tell them baby number two's on its way?"

The Doctor glanced at her for a second.

"We can do, but they'll only worry," he replied. "We could always tell them when we come back. Then they can fret over you all they like."

"And Jack and Charlie?" They paused outside the store-cupboard that contained the TARDIS.

"Well… they can come with us if they want," the Doctor said as he opened the door. "But I don't think Charlie's keen."

They stepped back into the TARDIS and were greeted by the rest of the group. The Doctor slipped into the background as Jackie, who was holding Jack, Mickey and Jack, fussed over Rose.

Charlie watched with envious eyes as Jack chatted with the others. He seemed to click so much better with them. Charlie had no doubt is boyfriend would leave him at the first opportunity and Charlie couldn't blame him.

The life the Doctor lead was so much more interesting than the life Jack shared with Charlie. If Charlie had been an adventurous person he'd've happily gone with them, but, through no fault of his own, the Doctor seemed to be the reason Charlie lost his parents.

With his Mum working non stop at Torchwood and his Dad having to look after his five sisters, Charlie never seemed to get a look in. He knew he was going to start feeling sorry for himself, but he was used to loosing things.

"Anywhere I can drop you off?" Charlie jumped slightly; he hadn't realised the Doctor had sidled up to him.

"Oh… umm…" Charlie glanced at Jack again. "Anywhere in London will do."

The Doctor nodded and they stood in silence for a few minutes watching the hubbub.

"I suppose Jack'll want to stay with you," Charlie said before he could stop himself.

"You could always come too," the Doctor said earnestly. "There's plenty of room."

"Nah, I've seen the life you lead," Charlie smiled sadly. "I'm too much of a coward."

"Believe me I know all about cowardice," the Doctor replied a little bitterly. "I'm sure Jack will understand."

"He'll still go with you though," Charlie mumbled a little forlornly.

"What makes you think he'll leave you?" The Doctor frowned. "You two seem great together. I mean, I travelled with Jack before and I know exactly what he's like, flirting with anything that stands still long enough, he seems different with you. You mean more to him than anyone else."

"Not as much as you," Charlie ran a hand through his hair. "If it's a choice between me and you, he'll pick you. I mean who wouldn't?"

"Have you said any of this to Jack?" The Doctor asked. Charlie shook his head. "Maybe you should."

As if on cue Jack bounded over and the Doctor wandered away towards Rose.

"Alright?" Jack asked. Charlie shrugged. "Rose is ok, they shut down Torchwood. They know bout your mum too…"

"The Doctor's going to ask you if you want to travel again," Charlie blurted out quickly. Jack's eyes lit up.

"Really? Excellent!" Jack grinned, but it didn't last long, slipping from his face when he caught the look Charlie was giving him. "What?"

"I can't go with you," Charlie said. "I just can't. If you want to stay, that's fine, I won't blame you, but I can't go."

Jack's face fell and he shuffled his feet.

"Oh right," he realised how disappointed he must've looked and quickly rearranged his face. "Never mind then. They'll just have to visit us."

It was Charlie's turn to frown and look confused.

"What?" He said.

"Well I'm not going to leave you," Jack smiling softly. "If you don't want to go I'll just have to make them promise to come and visit."

"But I thought you'd been waiting all that time for this moment?" Charlie asked still unable to believe his ears.

"I was waiting to see my friends again, Charlie," Jack replied quietly, taking the golden boys hand. "I can live without the travelling, I've seen enough; I just wanted to see the Doctor and Rose again."

"Oh," Charlie looked visibly relieved.

"You didn't seriously think I was going to leave you did you?" Jack asked. Charlie made a noncommittal noise. Jack nudged him playfully. "You dipstick."

Charlie chuckled quietly. The Doctor was watching from afar and smiled slightly when he saw the pair kiss, obviously back on track again. He glanced over at Rose, who know had Jack in her arms again, Mickey and Jackie still talking to her non stop, making sure she was ok.

The Doctor wandered over, his hands stuffed deep into his trench coat pockets. Rose slipped an arm around his waist when he stood next to her.

"I suppose you two will be off again as soon as all this is sorted?" Jackie asked, hands on her hips.

"Well, just for a bit," the Doctor replied. Jackie smiled slightly.

"Don't sound so worried," she said gently. "I just want to know when to expect you back?"

"Well, we don't know when we'll be leaving yet, there's still some stuff to deal with," Rose said quietly, stifling a yawn as she leant against the Doctor.

"The first thing we're going to do is get you and Jack into a bed," the Doctor murmured quietly. Rose frowned.

"Jack doesn't need any sleep," she said.

"It's been a few days since he last went to bed," the Doctor said. "I'm sure he'll be alright curling up with you."

Rose smiled slightly.

"Alright, but don't go anywhere," she said, holding Jack closer as she headed for the TARDIS depths. The Doctor watched her go and sighed quietly.


	16. Chapter 16

The Doctor stared into space for a moment thinking about what he was about to do before he moved again. He reached out and touched the console gently, stroking it and setting the coordinates.

Jackie stood beside him and waited for her moment to ask. But it never came, because the Doctor knew what was praying on her mind;

"We're going home," the Doctor said quietly.

"You're not telling us something," Jackie replied. "Why did you send Rose and Jack to bed?"

The Doctor ignored her, hoping maybe that if he didn't answer she wouldn't press the matter. Of course he hadn't thought about the fact that Jackie was a Tyler, and a forceful one at that.

"You're going to tell me what you're keeping from my daughter or so help me I will make your pay," She hissed, grabbing his arm and forcing the Doctor to look at her.

"I'm taking you and Mickey and Jack and Charlie home," the Doctor said removing Jackie's vice like grip from his arm and turning back to the console. "And then I've got Torchwood's project to destroy."

"What project? I thought you'd shut them down?" Jackie said confused.

"When they forced me to regenerate they harnessed the power to use as a force field," the Doctor replied darkly, pulling a lever. "A force field strong enough to contain a Dalek. If they've got a Dalek I have to destroy it before someone finds it and release it."

Jackie saw the dark shadow that passed over the Doctor when he spoke of the Dalek and understood why he'd sent Rose away.

"They murdered your family didn't they?" Jackie said quietly touching the Doctor's arm gently. "They were the one's that destroyed your home."

The Doctor didn't look at her. He couldn't bring himself to. Rose had explained about Gallifrey not long after they had Jack, but the Doctor still found it hard to talk to other people about it.

Rose could make it better. The Doctor didn't know how she did it, but just her presence seemed to make the pain for the loss of Gallifrey ebb away.

"Yes," the Doctor answered finally.

"Then why don't you tell Rose?" Jackie continued.

"Because I can't lose another family," the Doctor straightened up and moved round the console. "When Rose came with me I promised I wouldn't let anything hurt her.  
Just because she can regenerate now doesn't mean I'm going to put her in life threatening danger."

Jackie smiled wryly.

"I always wondered what it was Rose saw in you," she said.

"Charming," the Doctor grinned slightly.

"You know what I mean," Jackie replied and the Doctor nodded.

"Thanks," the TARDIS juddered to a halt. "This is your stop."

"Mickey!" Jackie called to the idiot who was chatting to Jack and Charlie. "Come on."

She turned back to the Time Lord, smiling slightly.

"I want you to come home when you get a chance and stay for a bit," Jackie said. "Not too long, I know what you're like, always looking for adventure, but a few days."

"Thanks, we will," the Doctor replied, smiling genuinely.

Once Jackie and Mickey had disappeared through the TARDIS doors the Doctor set the TARDIS off again.

"Where do you two want dropping off then?" He asked glancing up at Jack and Charlie who were stood a few feet away, hands entwined.

"Anywhere outside Torchwood Tower will do," Jack replied. "Listen, thanks for everything, you know… before. I wouldn't have missed it for the world."

The Doctor nodded.

"S'all right," he said pulling another lever. "I'll tell Rose you said bye and I promise we'll come visit, yeah?"

Jack grinned and nodded.

"Yup," he said. He turned to Charlie. "You don't mind them visiting do you?"

"Course not," Charlie nudged his boyfriend.

The Doctor landed the TARDIS and watched them go, breathing a slight sigh of relief. He didn't resent them being there in their time of need but the Doctor preferred the TARDIS when it was just him Rose and Jack.

Rose carried Jack to the bedroom she now shared with the Doctor and sat down on the bed.

"Why did daddy send us away?" Jack asked, as Rose stroked his sandy brown curls.

"I don't know," Rose replied thinking the same thing. "But he knows what he's doing."

Jack looked at her doubtfully.

"At least I hope he does," she continued.

The Doctor opened the TARDS doors as quietly as he could and shut them again. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked up at Torchwood Tower, blowing out a mouthful of air.

He walked determinedly towards the building and up the steps. Whatever Torchwood had used the energy he created when he regenerated for, it wasn't going to be good.

He strode through the corridors and down to the basement. There weren't as many people milling about. They'd apparently all been sent home. The Doctor opened the door and stepped into the basement laboratory and froze when he caught sight of the Dalek encased in the golden force field.

It was sound proof so the Doctor could only watch in horror as the Dalek's lights flashed. It was obviously screaming the old war cry and the Dalek's gun was pointing straight at the Doctor.


	17. Chapter 17

Rose and Jack had sneaked back into the TARDIS console room when the Doctor left and were watching on the screen as the Doctor faced the Dalek. Rose put Jack down so he couldn't see what was happening. The last thing she wanted was for her child to have to watch his Dad die again.

"Mummy!" Jack moaned wanting to be picked back up. He could sense his mothers worry and wanted to know exactly what was happening. Rose stroked his head murmuring to him to calm him down but it wasn't working.

Rose continued to watch in horror as the Dalek began to talk, aiming its gun directly at the Doctor.

"No," Rose whispered in fright. She couldn't loose him. Then she saw the worst possible thing on the screen. Her own son had managed to open the TARDIS doors and leave to try and reach his Dad. Rose ran to the door and out into Torchwood Tower, scooping up her son just as the Dalek switched targets and fired.

"NO!" The Doctor shouted turning to see Rose and Jack as the Dalek's laser penetrated the force field and headed straight for them.

Rose looked up, one arm wrapped round her son the other outstretched. The laser retreated the way it had come the Dalek suddenly finding itself face to face with the Bad Wolf.

"Rose, go back inside," the Doctor begged walking towards her. Rose glanced at him, back to her old self.

"No. You spend too much time playing the hero. I'm going to finish this," she said determinedly. "And you are going to be the Dad you promised you would be."

Rose raised her hand again and did what she did to the Dalek's on Satellite Five. She divided it's atoms into a million pieces and scattered them across time and space. The Doctor watched worriedly.

"Rose, you've done it, now stop," the Doctor said feeling the pain he knew Rose should've.

Rose looked at him and let the Bad Wolf go.

"Sorry," she said meekly. "But I didn't want you to have to save the world every time."

"I know," the Doctor said clutching his stomach. "But the Bad Wolf just sped up the baby's growth again."

"Oh… sorry," Rose wrapped an arm round the Doctor and lead him back to the TARDIS.

Once safely inside the Doctor took her free hand.

"You've got to calm him down," he said, trying hard not to let the pain show.

"Him?" Rose asked frowning slightly as she tried to slow her racing heart.

"Yeah, it's another boy," the Doctor replied, taking Jack from Rose. "And at the rate you're going he'll be born in less than two months time."

"Well it's not my fault I'm stressed," Rose said annoyed. "It's that stupid Yvonne's fault."

"Rose," the Doctor gasped and Rose softened.

"Why don't you let me suffer the pain?" She said.

"Because you've got enough pain to deal with when you give birth," the Doctor replied. "And you're mother would kill me if I let you suffer unnecessarily."

"My Mum doesn't know I'm expecting another child," Rose said. "Let me handle the pain, ok?"

The Doctor looked at her, considering.

"If you insist," He said removing the pain barrier. He straightened up, still slightly sore and supporting Rose as she doubled over.

"I'm going to bed," she gasped feeling extremely sick.

"I'll make you a cup of tea," the Doctor said, following her, still holding Jack.

"Yeah because that's the answer to everything," Rose said bent double through the pain.

"Well it'll help, but if you don't want one-"

"Yes, I'm sorry!" Rose said as she climbed into the double bed in the room she and the Doctor shared in the TARDIS.

"It's alright," the Doctor said stroking Rose's head. "You just need to take things easy."

"This from the Time Lord who saves the world everyday," Rose replied smiling weakly.

"This from the human who turned herself into a Time Lady against all the odds and now has two kids," the Doctor grinned in mock seriousness.

"We're as bad as each other aren't we?" Rose said squeezing the Doctor's hand reassuringly.

"Yup," the Doctor nodded. "I'll get your cup of tea."

He wandered out of the bedroom and down the corridor towards the kitchen, Jack gurgling in his arms.

Much later that day when Rose had had her cup of tea and calmed down a bit, her stomach visibly swollen now the three of sat in the bed looking through on of the photo albums they'd made for Jackie.

Jack sat between them finding it highly amusing the way every photo seemed to concern him.

Rose leant against the Doctor sleepily after a while and fell asleep, with her son still giggling over pictures of him as a tiny baby.

"Daddy?" Jack asked suddenly. "What are you going to call the new baby?"

The Doctor shrugged.

"I don't know, we haven't decided yet," he said cuddling his child. "Why?"

"Because he wants to know," Jack turned the page of the album unfazed.

"Who wants to know?" The Doctor asked confused.

"The baby," Jack said as if it were obvious.


	18. Chapter 18

The Doctor scooped Jack up and carried him towards the console room; intent on finding out how much his son could do without waking Rose.

"What else has the baby said?" He asked gently so as not to sound like Jack was doing anything wrong.

"Not much," Jack shrugged as the Doctor propped him on the console. "He loves you and Mummy, he says that, and he wants to know what his name is because I told him my name and he worries about Mummy…"

Jack didn't seem to want to say anything else, but the Doctor frowned confused. He thought for a moment before asking his next question.

"Why is he worried about Mummy?" He asked off handedly.

"Because Mummy worries about you and me and she gets very stressed and the baby thinks she's going to make herself ill," Jack replied, swinging his feet.

"Him and me both," the Doctor muttered in agreement.

"That's why he's growing so fast," Jack piped up suddenly.

"What?" The Doctor frowned again.

"The baby thinks that if he's born then Mummy will be more happy," Jack replied. The Doctor thought this over and decided it was even more important to keep Rose calm. This baby was going to overexert itself before it was even born.

Rose woke alone and turned over facing the door, debating whether to get up and find the Doctor and Jack or not. Her now considerably large stomach was going to make it even more of a struggle and in the end she settled for propping herself up on her elbow and flicking through the photo album again.

She reached the end and smiled at the thought of the many years with two kids they had in front of them. Of course her mother was going to ask questions when they next visited and she was either heavily pregnant or had two children. Rose could deal with it though; she'd had to since Jack was conceived.

Finally she decided to get up when she heard the Doctor moving about in the console room, setting the coordinates for some place and time she'd probably never visited before.

She wandered into the console room and smiled slightly at the Doctor as he looked up. He grinned back, Jack on his hip, looking very much like his father. The Doctor pulled out his glasses and slipped them onto his nose looking Rose up and down.

"What do you reckon?" He asked Jack.

"She needs a holiday!" Jack said giggling. Rose smiled wider; her son was so cute at times.

"Yup, defiantly," the Doctor agreed. "Which is why, we're going to Barcelona."

Rose walked up the ramp towards them and slipped an arm round the Doctor's waist. He glanced at her for a moment then.

"You ok?" He asked. She looked up.

"Yeah I'm fine," she replied shaking her head. "I'm just pregnant with a child that's determined to be born seven months early."

The Doctor glanced at Jack and nodded.

"Yeah, sorry about that." He said, pulling a lever to land the TARDIS.

"It's not your fault," Rose shrugged.

"Um, well yeah, it kinda is," the Doctor said quickly darting towards the doors. Rose frowned and followed a little more slowly.

"What?" She asked, sure she must've misheard.

"Well, the thing is, the reason the baby is going so fast is because it's worried about you because you're worried about me and Jack and since it's my fault you're worried about us that technically makes it my fault that-" The Doctor stopped when he saw Rose looking at him oddly one eyebrow raised. "What?"

"You take too much blame," she said, smiling slightly, opening the doors and stepping out onto Barcelona. "Wow."

It was beautiful. It was warm, but not too hot and the market they'd just stepped out into was full of bright colours, bustling people chatting and dogs with no noses.

"It's good isn't it?" The Doctor said grinning as he followed her.

"It's fantastic!" Rose replied.

"Would it be more fantastic if I got my credit card out?" He continued giving her an innocent look.

"Oh yeah," Rose said nodding and holding out her hand.

"Try not to spend too much," the Doctor sighed handing it over and knowing Rose would come back laden with clothes and the like.

"I won't," she said walking off to look at the stalls. As much as he knew she shouldn't be wandering round alone, the Doctor knew it was perfectly safe and that she wouldn't go very far, giving him the chance to pick up more parts for the TARDIS and whatever Jack decided he was going to take.

They spent most of that day in the market and when they returned to the TARDIS later that evening the Doctor was left to sort through the hundreds of bags that Rose had bought back while the blonde girl herself went off to sleep. After all as she pointed out she was the pregnant one.

So the Doctor stayed up the whole night with Jack messing about and dreading telling Rose what her mother had said about visiting. Rose would have to know sooner or later and then she'd want to go and the Doctor wasn't sure he wanted any more domestic at that moment.


	19. Chapter 19

Rose lay awake for a long time, gently rubbing her stomach and trying to reconnect. She could almost sense her baby moving round, but it was faint. She turned onto her other side looking at the Doctor. He too was awake and he smiled at her. Jack was between them sleeping soundly for the first time in several weeks.

"You ok?" The Doctor whispered.

"Yeah," Rose nodded.

"You know," the Doctor took a deep breath. "Your mother said we should go for a visit. I was wondering whether you wanted to go tomorrow?"

"Ok," Rose replied. "She'll probably want me to have the baby their again anyway."

The Doctor groaned quietly and Rose giggled. She suddenly gasped her hand flying to her stomach again.

"What?" The Doctor's brow furrowed in worry.

"He kicked," Rose said grinning and grabbing the Doctor's hand, pressing it to the spot where her unborn child had made a move. "He's defiantly a Tyler."

The Doctor smiled back.

"Yup," he agreed. "He'll have a slap just like his mother and grandmother."

"Most defiantly," Rose replied yawning sleepily.

She closed her eyes intending only to rest them for a moment but before she knew what was happening the Doctor was getting out of bed with Jack.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Jack's hungry," the Doctor replied. "Do you want something for breakfast?"

Rose shrugged, getting up herself and following the Doctor towards the TARDIS kitchen.

"We'll go to your Mum's after this yeah?" He said holding out a hand to Rose which she gladly took.

"Suppose it's for the best," Rose agreed. "I'll have to explain the sudden appearance of a bump."

"Just tell her you wore baggy clothes last time she saw you," the Doctor said then glanced at Rose. "Really baggy clothes."

"Oi!" Rose said whacking him. "I'm not that fat."

"No you're not fat," the Doctor nodded. "The baby's just big."

"Flatterer," she smirked.

Jack covered his ears at the sound of Jackie Tyler's screams. It was the first thing that greeted them when she opened the door of her flat to let Rose the Doctor and Jack in.

"You didn't tell me you were pregnant!" Jackie said dragging her daughter in.

"Yeah well…" Rose was ushered into the living room and pushed onto the sofa with her first son whilst her own mother sorted out tea.

"When's it due?" Asked Jackie. "Hang on, you must've been expecting the last time I saw you… unless… how long have you been away?"

"Just a week Mum," Rose said quickly, trying to diffuse any argument that was about to arise. "I was wearing baggy clothes and Gallifreyan kids grow quicker."

"Jack didn't," Jackie pointed out.

"Yeah, but then I wasn't stressed when I had Jack." Rose countered.

"So you're stressed now?" Jackie asked from the kitchen.

"No Mum! Just stop fussing! I'm fine," Rose called to her as the Doctor sat next to her, wrapping an arm round her waist and propping Jack on his knee.

"You're staying here to have him or her then?" Jackie said coming back from the kitchen with a cup of tea for everyone and a carton of juice for Jack.

"Yup," the Doctor said grinning before adding under his breath; "Unfortunately."

Rose elbowed him lightly so he didn't spill his tea. Jackie sat in the armchair opposite them and handed Jack his juice.

"You've gone very domestic haven't you Doctor?" Jackie commented after a moment of silent contemplation.

"Yeah," the Doctor frowned. "Not quite sure how that happened."

"Well I believe it started when you met me and then we ended up falling in love and I decided I wanted kids," Rose said, pretending to think. "Or something along those lines."

The pair laughed and Jackie could see just how deeply they cared for each other and their children.

"Will you want your rooms set up or are you going to sleep in the TARDIS?" Jackie asked.

"Probably sleep in the TARDIS," Rose replied quickly. "Jack doesn't settle very well outside the ship."

The Doctor kept his mouth shut. Jack settled perfectly well outside the TARDIS, when he actually needed to sleep. He had the feeling Rose needed to have some kind of freedom from her mother and if that meant he could spend less time with the Tyrant Tyler the Doctor was more than willing to go along with this.


	20. Chapter 20

Rose once again found herself in labour, though this time it was a little easier. Apart from the constant arguing between her mother and this new Doctor. Jack was sat on the bed next to her, showing her some very imaginative drawings he'd done. Rose had the suspicious feeling that the Doctor might've shown Jack some picture's of Gallifrey, since the markings on the page weren't being translated.

"She's having _my_ child!" The Doctor said, fists clenched.

"And Rose is _my_ daughter!" Jackie shot back. "I seem to remember you had no problem with me being present at Jack's birth."

"No, but ever since the Torchwood incident you've been practically smothering her!" The Doctor growled.

"You let me stay or so help me you will regret the day you ever met me!" Jackie spoke so ferociously that the Doctor actually shrank back slightly.

Rose sighed rolling her eyes and sat up a little straighter, pulling Jack towards her as he picked up another blank piece of paper and set to work with his crayons, creating a new picture which was far too complicated for your average two year old.

"Might I remind you who's actually giving birth?" Rose snapped, chucking a pillow at the pair of them.

They looked up and gave her sorrowful looks, wandering over and sitting either side of her on the bed.

"Sorry, love," Jackie smiled sympathetically.

"Sorry," the Doctor mumbled almost inaudibly, wrapping an arm round Rose's waist.

"Mum, can you take Jack to do his colouring in the living room, please?" Rose asked quietly.

"But-" Jackie began but Rose gave her a hard stare.

"Thanks," Rose said as Jackie lifted her grandson into her arms, grabbed the box of crayons and the paper and took him out of Rose's room.

"Thank god-" The Doctor received an elbow in the side before he could finish his sentence.

"I did not send her away for you," Rose said, shifting uncomfortably as baby Tyler decided to press on her bladder. "And if you're not carefully you'll be going the same way."

"Sorry," the Doctor took her hand. "Are you ok?"

"No, I really need the loo," she moaned.

"Do you want me to help you up?" The Doctor asked.

"No, I'll fly to the toilet," Rose gave him a withering look and the Doctor didn't say anything else. He stood up and helped her to the toilet and back again.

"I was thinking, when we finally get away from your mother, we could take the kids to this planet near Gallifrey, it's a beautiful place," the Doctor said tentatively.

Rose nodded, rubbing her back as she sat back on her bed. The Doctor sat beside her once more, watching her carefully.

"I bet its times like this you wonder why you told me you love me," he muttered, smiling slightly. Rose couldn't help laughing then.

"Course not!" She replied. "I wouldn't swap this for anything."

"Nah, I wouldn't either," the Doctor grinned. "Do you want a cup of tea?"

Rose nodded and the Doctor gave her hand a quick squeeze before he went off to the kitchen.

The hours passed slowly and though the pain was bearable it didn't stop the labour being any less boring. Jackie had to take Jack out for walks every so often when the toddler got bored, but the Doctor remained vigilant by Rose's side.

As the birth approached nearer Rose got more and more tetchy and the Doctor suddenly realised how very much like her mother she was.

"Rose?" The Doctor tried tentatively.

"WHAT?" Rose almost shouted at him.

"I think I better get you're mother," he said. "You're about ready to start pushing."

Her mother simply made matters worse and by the time Rose started pushing, she had more than enough frustrated energy. It took little more than en minutes and by the time Jackie handed Rose her second child she was exhausted.

"I never thought I'd be handing a part alien baby to my daughter," Jackie muttered as she watched her daughter with the Doctor.

"Thank you Jackie," the Doctor said loudly, ushering her out the room.

He sat back down with Rose and gazed down at the new baby Tyler. He had his mother's big brown eyes and dark chocolate brown hair.

"He looks just like you," the Doctor commented. Rose grinned slightly.

"Mummy's boy," she said quietly. "We still need to think of a name."

"What do you think then?" The Doctor asked. "Maybe Charlie after his uncle?"

"That would be quite fitting," Rose agreed. "But I was thinking something that goes well with Jack…"

The Doctor watched her ponder.

"What about Joshua?" She asked. The Doctor smiled.

"Sounds perfect," he said, hugging Rose.


	21. Chapter 21

"Do you want a drink?" Jack asked as he, Charlie and Rose watched the Doctor playing with the kids in the back garden.

"Nah, I'm fine," Rose replied, grinning as the Doctor tickled baby Jack. He wasn't so much of a baby anymore. He had not long celebrated his fifth birthday and looked cuter with every year he gained.

His three year old brother Joshua giggled as he chased after his dad. A third child was also running round the garden. Four year old Rory was Jack and Charlie's foster son, though they were planning to adopt, especially when they saw how well he got on with the others.

"He's the biggest kid of the lot," Charlie said, nodding at the Doctor.

"You've only just realised?" Rose giggled.

"But he's good with them," Jack smiled slightly, linking his fingers through Charlie's.

"You two should come for a trip on the TARDIS sometime," Rose said as Joshua ran over to her. She scooped him into her arms to 'save' him from the Doctor monster. "You could bring Rory."

"Well…" Jack glanced at Charlie. "It's almost certain that we can adopt him now, and we were thinking he ought to know about your roots."

Rose grinned.

"You're more than welcome," she said.

"Thanks," Charlie said.

The Doctor wandered over than, his son in his arms, Rory following after him, trying to help Jack escape.

"What are you lot laughing about?" The Doctor asked, setting Jack down ho ran off again with Rory.

"About maybe taking the kids on an adventure sometime soon," Rose handed Joshua over to the Doctor.

"Take this lot? In the TARDIS?" The Doctor asked incredulously. "The universe won't stand a chance!"

"Won't stand a chance!" Jack shouted, running round the Doctor's legs.

"Won't stand a chance!" Rory shouted too.

"Your mother's a saint compared to these three!" The Doctor continued earning himself a light smack of Rose. "You should see the bruises they've given me!"

"You're a Time Lord, get over it!" Rose stuck her tongue out at him.

"And so are these two," the Doctor said indicating his two sons. "You wait until they start learning what stuff they can do."

"Talk about domestic," Jack muttered to Charlie.

"They'll be like any other family before you know it," Charlie grinned in reply.

"I don't think we could _ever_ be a normal family," the Doctor grinned, wrapping an arm round Rose, watching as the three kids began running round the garden once more, playing 'Autons and Gelth'.


End file.
